


Day 12 - Making Out

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Science Boyfriends - Bruce Banner/Tony Stark [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Husbands, traumatized Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Bruce intended to head to the lab, but Tony had other ideas. Way better ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No Clint Bartons were harmed in the creation of this fic. Well. Not really anyway.

Bruce made his way to the elevator, gaze on the screen of the tablet he carried. Brown eyes scanned the latest test results on his experiment as the doors to the elevator began to close behind him.

He looked up when a hand darted between the doors to keep them from closing. The arm belonged to Tony, who grinned as he slipped into the elevator as well. The doors closed behind Tony as Bruce smiled.

“Hey. I was just headed down to the lab. Did you see the latest results?” he asked the billionaire, gesturing to his tablet.

“Yep,” Tony said, but offered no further response about the experiments they'd been working on for the last week. Instead, he stepped closer to Bruce and pressed against him, pinning Bruce to the wall. Personal space be damned apparently.

“Tony, what…?” Bruce’s words were cut off when Tony's mouth found his in a firm kiss. He was surprised at first, but quickly got with the program and kissed back.

Tony kissed him like he was starving for it and Bruce moaned as he parted his lips to give Tony as much as he wanted. He vaguely registered his tablet slipping from his hands, but he didn't care. Tony’s body was pressed against his, his fingers buried in Bruce’s curls.

Bruce wrapped both arms tightly around Tony, gasping when the other man’s thigh ended up between his own. His hands moved over Tony's back, slipping under his t-shirt in search of skin, the wet slide of their tongues moving together making Bruce shiver.

His body was stirring from all the attention and Bruce felt himself hardening in his slacks. He shifted his hips to grind against Tony's thigh, hands moving down to grip Tony's ass and pull him closer still. The friction was delicious and maddening all at the same time. It made Bruce want so much more.

He kissed Tony hungrily, then let his head fall back when Tony decided he wanted to take those kisses elsewhere. Namely down Bruce’s jaw and neck, nipping at the tender skin.

“Tony…” he moaned even as his hands dipped between them, reaching for Tony's jeans. Bruce worked them open and felt them slide down, as well as the low rumble of a moan Tony gave when the pressure on his groin was finally relieved.

When Bruce’s hands found Tony’s ass again, he was pleasantly surprised to find the other man had decided to skip the underwear. He squeezed the firm skin, feeling his short nails digging in slightly and making Tony buck his hips in response.

He was about to reach between them again to work on his own pants when Bruce heard a quiet ding and the elevator doors opening. His eyes widened at the same time Clint’s did when confronted with the bare ass of Tony Stark.

“Oh! Oh hell no, man!” Clint covered his eyes and looked away, grimacing. “What the shit, Stark? I can't unsee that! Oh, fuck. I gotta go bleach my eyes. I'm ruined for the team now. Oh fuck no.” Clint kept his gaze averted and hurried away.

Tony hadn't made a move to stop what he was doing through the whole outburst, but when Clint was gone, he finally stopped trying to suck a mark on Bruce’s neck so he could start laughing, his shoulders shaking.

Bruce’s lips curled in a wry grin despite the arousal still thrumming through his veins along with the shock of being discovered like that. “You are horrible,” he said in a low voice that shook with repressed laughter.

“That was so worth it.” He laughed harder, brown eyes warm with mirth as he looked up at Bruce.

Bruce chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss. “Who else do you think we can traumatize?” he murmured against Tony's lips, feeling the way they were curled into a wicked grin.

“Love the way you think, Doctor Banner,” he murmured before kissing him deeply again, picking up where they left off as the elevator doors closed once more. 


End file.
